


A Storm is Brewing

by mysterKey



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Lots of Cursing, M/M, i am still horrendous at tags, there are minor relationships they dont matter much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterKey/pseuds/mysterKey
Summary: Sometimes saving the city is more hassle than it's worth.





	A Storm is Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually started this in Nov 2018 long before superhuman was a concept  
> Im not 100% happy with how this turned out specifically the second half of it but I'm tired of it sitting in my works in progress folder.  
> If there are any mistakes, this is not beta'd and i've become blind to my own grammar blunders  
> I miss seeing Ten and Taeyong interact on camera. i miss ten in general. There isn't nearly as much WAYV content  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy

“Are you afraid? You don't need to be.” Ten blinks his eyes open, his head throbbing. The masked villain is standing before him looking slightly concerned, which doesn't make any sense because he's the reason that he's in this situation in the first place. “I'm not planning to hurt you.” 

Ten chuckles to himself, “When the hell has anyone said that and the recipient has come out unscathed?” 

“You would think that you'd have more faith in people seeing as you're the ‘hero’ in this situation.”

“Blind faith is stupid.” Ten isn't quite sure how long he's been here, but he's sure that his sidekick is tracking his location. Ten had a lot of hope but it was based on facts. 

“What would people think if they knew that the great Silver Spirit was a cynic?” Ten never thought about it before but Hail Storm’s suit was fucking stupid. But right here tied to this stupid chair was the perfect time to think about it. The red and black looking like a fucking court jester. 

“Not much probably.” Ten watches his arch nemesis pace in front of him. “I never imagined you to be this kinky.” 

The masked assailant turns to him quite amused, “What?”

“You know usually when I’m tied up there's usually a safe word involved with explicit consent. I didn't sign up for this.” The rope was actually digging into his wrist, the type of knot that you shouldn't be able to get out of yourself. The exact type of knot that was perfect for this situation. 

“Well, I'll be sure to ask for your kinks the next time we meet.” 

“Oh, believe me, I'm turned on just fine.” Ten huffs. “This isn't your usual motif Storm, I’m  disappointed.”

“I can’t have you getting in the way this time.” As if any of the other times Ten has stopped him was openly welcomed. 

“Oh really? What's the plan this time?” Ten already had an idea, he had some of the best Intel in the business. Hail Storm wasn't like most of the criminals Ten helped keep at bay. Despite being highly elusive, he was well known for his “do good” crimes as the newspapers liked to say. This time it was to supposedly plunder a corrupt businessman that stole money from the community. What he planned to do with that money afterward was uncertain, but having people like that doing evil in the name of good was never good. 

“It's good that you think that you're buying time but the plan is already in motion, darling.” The pet name doesn’t throw Ten off.  

“Oh damn, this really wasn't a ploy to take me to bed? I'm disappointed.” 

“Maybe next time, yeah?” How cheeky. 

“How do you do it?”

“What do you mean?” 

“You're standing here in front of me in your stupid suit but your plan is already in motion, how do you do it?” 

“First of all, your suit is stupid too if you haven't realized.” Rude. Ten had spent a lot of money getting it made. “Secondly, do you really think that this is a one man job? Just like you, there are other people standing behind me.” 

“Ah, so you're the poster child? You must be good looking under that mask of yours then.” 

“Maybe I'll let you see my face when I finally take you to bed.” 

“Maybe not, a little role play is kinda hot right?” 

“More of your kinks?” 

“You'll know everything about me by the end of the night.” 

“It shouldn't take too much longer, sorry to cut our date short babe.” 

“Again only leaving me with disappointment.” Ten guesses it was about time he stopped playing around with the villain. 

Ten forces his weight onto his legs, doing his best to stand up. With all of his might, Ten pivots his body and slams the chair he’s tied to into the wall smashing it to pieces. Ten reached for one of the broken pieces, throwing it at his captor. 

Hail Storm manages to narrowly miss it, only getting a scrape on his neck. “What the hell?! I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you.” 

“Well, I'm certainly not going to sit around and wait for you to change your mind.” Fighting with Hail Storm was like a surprise every time. It wasn't every day that Ten caught with another superhuman especially those like Hail Storm that purposefully drew attention to their actions. 

“Seriously, I'm not trying to fight you!” Hail Storm pleads, dodging Ten’s attacks. “There's no point, I'm already done.” 

“Maybe if you used your powers for good I wouldn't have to fight you!” 

“I am doing good. These people that I take from are hurting the citizens!” They're locked in a stalemate, a battle of strength as opposed to powers. 

“Two wrongs don’t make a right which is why you're a villain, you idiot!” There was no getting through to people like Hail Storm. 

“Then we have two different definitions as to what is wrong.” There’s a little prick on Ten’s arm. 

“What the hell?” 

“Sorry, you'll wake up in a couple of minutes.” 

“Fuck your-" apologies, he would've finished had he not slumped over in Hail Storm’s arms. 

 

“Ten, wake up!” God, was the yellow of Mark’s uniform always this obnoxious? He’s practically fluorescent in this lighting. So much for being inconspicuous. 

“Why the fuck didn't you get here earlier? He knocked me out twice in one day.” Ten forces himself up with his arms. At least whatever Hail Storm injected himself with didn’t leave him groggy. 

“At this rate, you'll lose your street cred.” Mark jokes. 

“I swear to God, Mark.” 

“I guess he jammed the signal of your tracking device and turned it back on when he left so we could find you.” 

“A chivalrous asshole, ain't he?” 

“Do you want to go back to base? Because it's obvious that Hail Storm is advancing.” The last thing that he wanted to do was deal with how stuffy Doyoung would be about him letting Hail Storm go again. He could deal with it in the morning while he was on a caffeine high, not right now. 

“Do you have my phone?” 

Mark pulls a phone out of his glorified fanny pack, everyone had protested the addition to his costume but he insisted that it was necessary for his whole image. Now it served as Ten’s purse to carry his belongings. 

 

**To T♡** :

Can I come over? 

**From T♡:**

Of course. Want me to order take out?

**To T♡:**

You always know exactly what I need. Be there soon~~

“You're texting Taeyong aren't you?” Mark always had too many questions. The kid’s brain was always running a mile a minute. It was a miracle the kid hadn't set himself on fire yet. “If you're going to ditch a briefing for Taeyong, what the heck am I supposed to tell Doyoung?”

“That the only dick that I want in my life is Taeyong’s.” Doyoung wasn't  _ that  _ much of a dick but he had the tendency to be anal when it came to fighting crime. Maybe he should try his hand at being in the field. 

“Come on, the media will probably here any minute.” 

 

“Hey babe, just in time.” Taeyong opens the door with a smile. He's dressed comfortably in a baggy T-shirt and a pair of joggers. The smell of the food immediately overtakes his senses. 

Ten places a quick kiss on Taeyong’s lips as he enters his apartment promptly stripping his jacket and shoes. “What’d you get?” 

“Your favorite, sweet and sour chicken.” Taeyong has the food laid out on the coffee table in the living room, paired with a glass of white wine. 

“Smells scrumptious.” He takes a deep breath, settling next to Taeyong on the couch. 

“Not as much as you. Are you wearing a new cologne?” 

“I'm using a new shampoo. Sulfate free. Supposedly better for my hair now that I dyed it.” 

“It smells good. Different, but still good.” 

“What were you watching?” 

“Jeopardy. You're just in time for the double jeopardy round.”

“How lucky.” Ten always felt like the luckiest man in the world whenever he was with Taeyong. 

“Breaking news, we interrupt your scheduled programming to bring you the latest news.” Taeyong groans, right when double jeopardy was coming on? There was certainly a better timing for this. “Tonight Hail Storm single-handedly plundered Bae and Company under the accusation that they've been funneling their funds into human trafficking overseas. The police have yet to validate these accusations but Hail Storm has yet to steer us wrong. Is vigilantism an easy route to justice than the justice system itself? We'll bring you updates throughout the night.” 

“God, I can't believe people actually think that guy and his gang is actually doing any good for society.” Ten groans, stuffing his mouth with lo mein.

"How can you say that?" Ten's reaction takes him by surprise, the words spilling out of his mouth before he could think.  

“Why? Do you think they're doing good things?” They've never actually talked about the uprising of heroes before. If this was where Taeyong stood maybe it would be better if they didn't. 

“They're taking down bad guys faster than the police ever would.” He counters. 

“You can’t be fucking serious Tae.” Ten sets his food back down on the coffee table, peeling himself from Taeyong’s side to get a good look at him. There isn't a gleam of playfulness in Taeyong's eyes or a smirk on his lips. He was actually being serious.  

Taeyong draws his lips into a tight line, taking a breath. “Is this the start of a fight? Because I don't want to fight.” 

“We wouldn't have to fight if you just used some common sense.” Taeyong was always the most rational of the pair, so this was actually surprising to Ten. 

“Really, Ten? Who are they hurting by locking these bad guys up?” 

“Do you know how many people get hurt because of people like Hail Storm? When the company goes down like that, there's no time to shift control of the company thus causing a collapse and leaving thousands of people out of a job. Who exactly is being helped?” 

“The people who are no longer being trafficked??” 

“Just because they take away an arm doesn't mean the head is destroyed. There are other ways to go about taking people like them down.” Ten had seen it happen time and time again. One pawn removed from a massive game never affected the game. 

“Like what leaving it to the police? Last I checked, the police were just as corrupt.” 

“I didn't know that you didn't believe in the justice system.”

“It's not that I don't believe in the justice system it just doesn't work fast  _ enough _ .” Taeyong huffs in frustration. “Do we really have to speak about this right now?” 

“When exactly would be a better time for this conversion?”

“Literally any other time?”

“Fine, I'll drop it but I just want you to know that you're wrong.”

“Ten….” Taeyong pleads. 

“What? The fight is over. I'm just saying facts at this point.” Ten downs the remainder of his wine, if the night was going to continue like this he needed to be less than sober. 

“How was your day?” Taeyong changes the subject. 

“Annoying. You know that dick at work that I always tell you is stealing my thunder? Well, he’s still at it.” 

“How is he still employed?” 

“Because there are people in the office that support him. It's ridiculous.” Ten groans. “What about you?” 

“Same old, same old. Things don't really get interesting in an accounting office.”

“What's on your neck?” He’d noticed the band-aid on Taeyong’s neck when he originally walked in but it didn't matter much. “Someone's giving ya hickeys at work?” 

“I wish.” Taeyong snorts. “Freak paper cut.” 

“Want me to kiss it better?” 

“With your greasy lo mein lips? No thanks.” Taeyong jokes, catching his boyfriend’s lips in a quick kiss. “Not tonight.” 

“Really? Makeup sex is the best.” 

“I've got to be up early.” 

“Do we still get to cuddle?” 

“There’s always time for cuddles.” 

A hot shower was everything that he needed right now. The bruise that Hail Storm “accidently” gave him to weeks ago on his thigh faded into a sickly shade of yellow. Jamming his leg into the edge of a desk was the excuse he used to placate Taeyong’s concerns. His wrists were a bit red but it was nothing that he couldn't cover quickly with a bracelet. 

By the time he's out of the shower, Taeyong’s lying in bed, typing away on his phone. Ten settles next to him on the bed, watching his boyfriend. Taeyong had freakishly clear skin, he obsessively took care of it, always finding the latest trends in skin care. His eyelashes long and straight, always hitting his glasses much to his annoyance. 

“You're staring, why?” 

“Admiring the art in front of me.” 

“Oh shut up.” Taeyong places his phone on the nightstand, shifting on his side to face Ten. 

“I love you, you know that right?” 

“Why are you acting so weird?” 

“The normal response would be to say, ‘I love you too’” 

“I do love you.” 

“Do you want to move in with me? I know that your lease is up in a bit, just wanted to throw it out there as an option.” 

Taeyong’s eyes widen before shrinking into fine lines with a smile on his face, “I would love to.” 

 

When he asked Taeyong to move in with him he didn't consider how much he would have to lie to Taeyong in order to keep up the charade. Luckily his job did require him to be available at random times in the day so it wasn't far fetched that he could use it as an excuse to leave so he could focus on his crime fighting. Taeyong, on the other hand, was out a lot for a mere accountant. It was strange that they saw even less of each other after moving in with each other than before. He supposes though that the less he saw Taeyong in person the less he had to lie to his face. 

“How are you and Taeyong?” Mark makes small talk as they waiting for a meeting to start. “I haven't seen him in a while.” 

“I told you we moved in together right?” Mark nods.”Things are really good right now. It sucks having to lie to him though.” 

“It's the price of justice.” 

“You can come over after if you want. He should be around.” 

Doyoung walks into the room, a pile of folders in his hands. When their powers first came up two years ago, it was a natural progression for him to become their leader despite not being the oldest out of the bunch. He had a natural propensity to take charge and put people in order, the role simply suited him. 

“Alright guys, I'm sure none of you guys wanna stay here at headquarters longer than needed so let's get this going.” Headquarters was a glorified name for nothing more than a storage hanger twenty minutes out of the city. When they first started, they worked out of Doyoung’s apartment. He was single and his apartment was big enough to fit the seven of them. As they became more known to the public and received donations they were able to move into the hanger and upgrade their technology. “So, everything has been going great lately thankfully. However, the one big issue we face is Hail Storm and his cohorts. Ten, in the past few encounters you've had with Hail Storm, we've returned unsuccessful at stopping them.” 

“If anyone else wants to go in the field and fight him, be my guest.” Ten leans back in his chair. 

From Ten’s perspective, these guys sure spoke a lot of shit for people that never went out to fight. Taeil stayed behind as the brains of the operation, manning all of the technology that made this possible. Doyoung never went out as the head and supporter of Taeil’s activities, not that he couldn't that was just his excuse. Lucas was too new to be trusted out by himself. Mark was Mark and he would probably end up shooting himself by accident if left alone long enough. Jisung was promising but he was certainly too young to be put in the direct line of fire. And Yuta only went on special missions because he still didn't have enough control over his powers to go on too many. So that left Ten and occasionally Mark to go out on the field. 

Lucas’ hand shoots up in the air, “Lemme at him.” 

“Absolutely not.”

“No.” 

“In your dreams.”

Lucas deflates at the rejections, “Y'all are rude.” 

“You're not ready for the likes of someone like Hail Storm.” 

“Well, clearly neither is Ten so who cares.” Well, that stung a bit. Another thing about Lucas was that he spoke before he thought. 

“Anyways, Ten and anyone else who has surveyed his missions, what do you guys think will help bring him down?” 

“From a technology standpoint, they are much more advanced than we are. I don't have the access to make my own neurotoxin at the moment like they do.” Taeil chimes in. Unlike Hail Storm, there was no personal gain for them when they took down criminals. So their funds directly relied on the generosity of the city and while it was more than enough to keep them afloat. It wasn’t enough to match Hail Storm’s extravagant technology. 

“And we're as working on that, what else?” 

“We have to ruin their image within the public eye. As long as the public sees them as good bad guys they're going to be more willing to keep them around which only makes us look bad. And clearly because of their technology they either get big donations or they gain profit from taking down major organizations unlike us.” Mark reasons. 

“And how do you propose we do that?” 

Mark shrugs, “I don’t know man, I didn’t think that far.”  

 

 

The door is slightly ajar when Mark and Ten approach. He pushes on the door, darkness flooding every corner of the room. The sole source of light comes from the moon shining through the curtain. The smell permeating the air was distinct, blood. The small puddles tracking on the ground evidence. Ten and Mark tiptoe through the living room, fearing that the intruder was still in the apartment. There's labored breathing coming from the kitchen, they carefully follow the sound. 

Rounding the corner of the kitchen island they find Taeyong slumped on that floor applying pressure to a wound on his leg. 

“Taeyong!” Ten rushes to his side, pushing Taeyong’s sweaty fringe away from his forehead. “What happened?!” 

“Ten?” Is the only word that he can manage to breathe out. 

“Mark, I need you to get the first aid kit underneath the bathroom sink and a towel from the closet.” Mark nods, hurriedly heading down the hall.

Ten forces Taeyong’s jeans off of him, Taeyong groaning in pain. His legs are painted various shades of blue, bruises littering his skin. What had Taeyong gotten himself into? Right now he couldn’t focus on that, he had to stop the blood from oozing out of the wound on his thigh.

By the time he's finished patching his boyfriend up, Taeyong is out like a light. Softly breathing on the couch as Mark and Ten clean up the puddles of blood trailing through the room. Surely if Taeyong woke up to bloodstained hardwood floors he'd have an aneurysm. 

“We need to tell Doyoung.” Mark urges, moving blood around in a circle as opposed to cleaning it up. 

“I found my boyfriend stabbed and that's all you can say to me?” 

“Taeyong's my friend, so of course I'm worried about him. But if there’s a possibility that someone broke into your house because your cover has been blown, we need to tell Doyoung.” 

“We don’t even know what happened to him. It could have nothing to do with me.” 

“Right, because Tae who can barely kill a fly would have someone out to kill him.” Mark rolls his eyes. “What if he wants to file a police report? Do you know how bad this could get?” 

“Of course I know. I'd been doing this as long as you have! Let's just wait until he wakes up and see what he wants to do.” 

“If you don't tell Doyoung, I will. And you know how pissed he’ll be that you didn't yourself.”

“That's why you're not going to tell him yet.” It wasn't like he didn't agree that Doyoung should know. Doyoung would just make this bigger than needed before Taeyong even has a say. “Stop arguing with me and effectively clean up the blood.” 

The doorbell rings, and thankfully they've finished cleaning up the blood about half an hour ago. Ten walks to the door tentatively fearing that it could be someone coming to finish the job. Ten squints through the peephole, to see Johnny on the other side. 

“Hey, Johnny! What's up?” 

Sweat beads on his forehead, his breath labored. “Hey Ten, is Taeyong home? I was trying to text and call him the last few hours but I couldn't get through so I got worried.”

“Yeah, I came home and he was hurt but I patched him up and now he's sleeping.” Ten explains, motioning the taller man in. 

“He was hurt? Did he say what happened?” Taeyong’s lucky to have an assortment of friends that cared about him deeply. Even when they had first met, Johnny had been wary of Ten.

“No, he was barely conscious when we get here.” 

“Jesus Christ, Taeyong.” Johnny huffs. “Do you mind if I stay here until he comes to?” 

“Yeah sure.” 

 

Taeyong starts stirring in his sleep around three in the morning, the three men haven’t gotten a wink of sleep since they arrived. The past few hours were filled with awkward eye contact and tense air.

“Ten?” Taeyong’s voice is hoarse, groggy as if he just woke up from a much-needed nap. He lazily looks over to his boyfriend, before his eyes shift to Mark and then to Johnny. “What are you doing here?” 

“They were worried about you, as was I. Taeyong what happened?” 

“I…” Taeyong hesitates, shifting his gaze away from his boyfriend. “I don’t know.” 

“Was someone inside our apartment?” 

“No. I was attacked before coming to the apartment.” 

“Why on earth didn't you go to the hospital?” Ten doesn't want to raise his voice, but it was frustrating to see his boyfriend neglect his well being. 

“I'm sorry. I just thought that I could take care of it.” His voice is small, and it breaks Ten’s heart. Ten wraps his arms around Taeyong's shoulders, usually, it's harder for him to do so but Taeyong is crumbling in his arms. Taeyong's arms rest around Ten’s hips, hands playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“I'm so happy that you're safe.” Ten breathes, placing a kiss on the crown of Taeyong’s head. “You have no idea how worried I was walking in here and seeing you like that.” 

“I'm sorry,” Taeyong mutters again into his shoulder. 

“I love you so much.” 

A cough interrupts their moment, “Well now that I know you're alive, I guess I'll go.” 

“Me too.” Mark follows.

“Call me in the morning, yeah?” Taeyong nods in response. Mark and Johnny take their leave, and silence hangs in the room. 

“Taeyong, what are the marks on your body?” Many scenarios ran through his head while they waited for Taeyong to wake. No scenario felt right to him no matter which way he put it. 

“Don’t.” Is all he says, wincing as he attempts to get up. 

“You can't just run away from it.” Really, he couldn't have run if he wanted to. 

“I don't ask you about every bruise that shows up on your skin.” 

“I don't have bruises that cover like sixty percent of my body! And they're not all new either. What the hell happened Taeyong? Is this why you've been refusing to get changed in front of me?” 

“It isn't that deep.” 

“It isn't that deep?” Ten repeats. “Those bruises looked pretty damn serious to me. And you got stabbed!” 

“I'm not trying to fight you here.” 

“I don’t understand why this would be turning into a fight? Clearly, there is something wrong!” 

“I get that you're worried about me but I have it under control.” 

“Do you really Taeyong? It didn't look like that when I saw you passed out in a puddle of your own blood.” 

“I never question all of the cuts and scrapes that pop up on your skin.” 

“I've never been fucking stabbed! Why can't you see there's a difference here?” Ten huffs, crossing his arms in front of him. “You know, maybe this isn't fucking working.” 

“What isn't working?” 

“I don’t know. Living together? We've been fighting more since we have and I just don't know.” 

“So this is my fault?” 

“I didn't say that. I think I'm gonna go stay with a friend for the night, I don't want to fight when you're hurt. We can talk about this later okay?” 

“Ten, don't go. Please.” Taeyong begs.

Ten runs a hand through his hair, he's frustrated beyond words, but he couldn't leave Taeyong, not like this. “Then, I'll go for a walk then. Okay?” 

 

It's reached the time of year where it's warm during the day but cold at night. He should've brought a sweater before heading out of the house. He pulls out his phone, dialing Doyoung’s number. 

“Is Taeyong okay?” 

“Wow, the little shit really can't keep his mouth shut, huh?” He expected Mark to break, but certainly not this soon. 

“To give Mark some credit, I knew you would call me, you don't play around when it comes to Taeyong. How is he?” 

“Alive and well. Minor blood loss, a bit bruised.” 

“I’m sending Yuta and Lucas to surveillance your house overnight. We can talk about options later, okay?” Ten hums, he doesn’t have much of a choice. Doyoung was protective over his own, and if there was a danger to him, he’d see to it that it was neutralized. “Do you think that your identity has been compromised?”  

“No, we’ve been safe.” Doyoung has thought of every possible scenario and how to prevent it from occurring. There was no possibility that he could be compromised. Beyond being his leader, Doyoung was his friend. Long before the powers even sprouted up. He was sincerely someone that he could depend on which is why he had no protest when he was voted their leader. “I think he’s hiding something from me, Do.” 

“What makes you think that? Taeyong tells you literally everything.” Doyoung was always the biggest advocate of their relationship. Said that with Ten’s flighty, dreamy mind that someone like Taeyong would do him good to get grounded. 

“He had bruises all over Doyoung. I know that I get bruises all the time, but his legs were blue all over and where he wasn’t blue he was green and yellow and that can’t just happen from a freak accident.” 

“What do you think is going on?” 

“I have no clue, Doie. I really don’t.” It was moments like these where his mouth itched for a cigarette. It was a horrible habit he picked up in college only to quit soon after he started dating Taeyong. There weren't many times where his body craved a cigarette but the anxiety never failed to produce that effect. 

“I’m sorry, Ten. I’m not really sure what to say.”

“We had a fight about it so now I’m wandering outside of our apartment freezing my ass off.” 

“You left Taeyong in your apartment alone after he was attacked? Are you stupid? Get back there!” 

“Before I get back, I need you to hack into the video cameras of my building.”

“On it.” 

 

“Tae?” Ten returns to his apartment, to find his boyfriend curled up on the couch, nodding off. 

Taeyong blinks awake. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't worry about it.” Ten brushes the hair out of his boyfriend's sleepy eyes. “Let's get you to bed.” 

“You don’t understand. I'm so sorry.” 

“We can talk about this in the morning, okay?” Ten scoops Taeyong up in his arms, despite being slightly taller than Ten, he managed to fit well. 

“I love you.” 

 

“Ten, are you coming into headquarters today?” Doyoung calls him on the way to his daytime job. 

“No. Why? Do you want me to?” He's in a bit of a rush. Making sure that Taeyong was okay before he left for the day had him behind schedule. Didn’t even have time to grab his morning coffee. 

“No, it's fine. I checked the security cameras like you asked and there's something strange.” 

“Do you know who attacked him?” 

“No, Ten that's what's strange. Taeyong doesn't appear on the security camera in your building at all.” 

“What? What on earth do you mean?” 

“He's not on camera. I thought that possibly the footage could be looped but it isn’t.” 

“What does that mean?”

“Taeyong doesn't get into your building through the door.”

“How the fuck else would he get in?” 

“I don't know.”

 

Everything went well for them for the next year. They had moved into a cute little apartment in a safer part of the city, Taeyong's job gave him a promotion allowing them to actually afford the place without Ten's parents having to help. The bruises on his body slowly disappeared. They didn't talk about the incident after it happened, it was easier for them to ignore it when it didn't happen. And it worked well too until he got a call. 

“Taeyong!” Ten barges into the harshly lit hospital room. His lungs were on fire, he hadn't stopped running since receiving a call from Johnny that Taeyong had been stabbed. Taeyong lay in the hospital bed, a hand rested on bandages covering his abdomen, red slowly seeping through the alabaster covering. Despite the smile on Taeyong’s face as he spoke to Johnny who sat off to his right, Ten bursts into tears. 

“Ten!” Taeyong shifts on the bed, groaning at the strain on his stitches. “I'm alright! A little bloody but alright!” 

“When Johnny called, I thought what if I could never see Taeyong again? Say I love you? Kiss your beautiful face?” Ten feels stupid. He spends all of his time saving the city but he couldn't even protect his own boyfriend? What kind of hero did that make him? Pathetic. 

“Hey, come over here,” Taeyong calls him forward, Ten shuffles over tears still falling from his eyes. From this angle, Ten can see the purple bruise blooming on Taeyong's left cheekbone. Taeyong wipes the tears from Ten's eyes with his thumbs. There was nothing that he hated more than seeing Ten cry, he wasn't one to do it often and when he did that put him on high alert. “I'm okay, Ten. Please stop crying.” 

“Marry me.” 

“What?” Taeyong stutters. 

“Marry me. I know it seems like I'm only asking because you got stabbed but I've been thinking about it a while and I have a ring and everything! I just didn't bring it with me.”

“Of course, I'll marry you!” Ten captures Taeyong's lips in a kiss. “Ow.” 

“Bruise! I'm sorry.” 

“I'll leave you two alone for a little bit.” Ten forgot that Johnny was even in the room to begin with.

“What happened?” 

“I got robbed.” Taeyong offers as an explanation. 

“You got robbed? Did you report it to the police?”

“Johnny did. He was with me.” 

“I'm so happy that you're alright.” Ten breathes a sigh of relief. 

“A little stab wouldn't take me down.”

“You're not a superhero, Taeyong. Don't go thinking that you're invincible.”

A knock on the door breaks their attention, “Hi, we’d like to change Mr. Lee's dressings if you wouldn't mind stepping outside a moment.” 

“I'll be right outside, okay babe?” 

Ten finds Johnny standing out in the hall, leaning back against the wall on his phone. “Thank you so much, Johnny.” 

“No need to thank me, man. Congrats on the engagement.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Taeyong really cares about you. I'm happy you two have each other.” 

“I'm happy that I have him too. He makes me happy.” 

“I'm gonna head out actually. I've got some business to attend to. But tell Taeyong to text me when he gets discharged.” 

 

 

Planning a wedding was harder than Ten expected. The second they announced the engagement to those around them, his parents offered to pay for everything that they could possibly want. Endless possibilities made planning all the more difficult. Thank God, Taeyong actually loved planning. 

“I know your parents said that they would pay for everything but a hundred dollars per invitation is a bit ridiculous don't you think?” 

“A hundred bucks?!” Truthfully, Ten didn't look at the price when he chose the invite that he liked the best. “We should definitely go with your choice then.” 

“I can't believe that we're actually getting married.”  A smile dances its way onto Taeyong's face. 

“I can! This is all I've ever wanted for a very long time.” Ten gushes. “Do you know the moment that I knew you were the one for me?”

“Do tell.”

“Remember when I used to have panic attacks all the time as graduation was approaching and I didn't know what I was going to do with my life after grad?” That era of his life was plagued with inner turmoil. 

“Mhm.” 

“Well, one night I was freaking out at like three am, the biggest meltdown in my life. So I just started walking outside and I just ended up walking to your place. We had just put a name to what we were after tiptoeing around it for months.” 

“What took us so long to be official anyway?” 

“We were stupid.” They were stupid. “Anyways, I called you and you were probably sleeping because you sounded groggy. I probably said something like ‘I really need someone right now’ and you hung up on me and I was like what the fuck. But not a second later, you came outside in your glasses and bunny slippers, you didn't even bother to put on a jacket. But in that moment, you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen. From that moment, I just knew that you would be the person for me.” 

“You've never told me this before.” 

“It's embarrassing.” 

Taeyong rises from his seat, waltzes over to Ten. “I love you so much, do you know that?” 

“I sure would hope that you do.”  

“I love you.” Taeyong punctuates each word with a kiss. He throws a leg over Ten's thighs to straddle the younger man. Ten's hands settle on Taeyong's ass. “I love you.”  

“I love you too.” 

“Let me show you how much I love you.” Taeyong kisses him on the lips, long and slow.

“Don't we have a wedding to plan?” 

With a smirk on his face, “That can wait.”

 

“Fancy seeing you here Hail Storm. I was beginning to think that you had run away.” It had been months since he'd seen the icy haired villain. The hero scene wasn't the same without him. 

“I would never do that without saying goodbye to my favorite pain in the ass.” 

“Next time you go on a little break let me know so I can avoid running into your shitty sidekick.” 

“Ah, you bruise their egos so much.”

Ten blows a kiss in his direction, “My affection only extends towards you.” And the perfect way for him to show his affection was to use a prototype for a new invention that Doyoung cooked up. The device wraps around Hail Storm's thin body, pulling him down to the ground.

“Ow.” He groans. ”New invention? Smart.” 

“Alright, Doe, what do I do?” He speaks into the intercom in his ear. 

“Just plug in the jack like I told you too and Taeil will take over.” Doyoung's shrill voice echoes over the com. “Also stop flirting with the enemy. It’s repulsive.” 

“Do you think what we do is worth it?” Ten doesn't expect the question from the man tied up on the floor. Hail Storms’ gaze is distant, not even attempting to fight against his restraints. 

“Do I think what is worth it?” 

“What we do. The risks we take.” Ten has considered it many times, especially when he first started this gig. He was absolute trash at it, but over time he became better. He wondered if the countless bruises he got were worth it. Or looking at that worried face of Taeyong's and having to lie to him. Ten can only hope that Tae would be understanding. 

“I would hope so. Why do you ask?”

“I have someone back home. And when I look at them, they are all that matters to me. And I wonder if lying to them about this is worth it.”

“Does that have something to do with your absence?” 

“Partially.” 

Ten hums, “That's up to you to decide I suppose.” 

“And you wouldn't be mad at me for leaving you with my sidekicks?” 

“I encourage any movement away from deviant behavior.” 

Hail Storm chuckles, “Is that still how you see this? Good versus evil? We're on the same side, we just have differing methods.” 

“How so?” 

“We both want to take down the same bad guys. But you believe that the law will handle it accordingly. I believe that sometimes the law isn't always just.” 

“That's the exact type of bullshit my boyfriend says.” 

“Good and bad isn't as much of a dichotomy as you like to make it out to be.”

“Is this goodbye?” 

“A see you soon? Here's your warning.” 

“That's sweet of you.”

“But before I go, I can't incomplete my last task.” 

And just like that, that was the last time Ten had heard from the villain. The last anyone heard from the man dressed in blue and silver. 

 

“I now pronounce you two husbands. You may kiss your partner.” The wedding party erupts into cheers the moment that their lips connect. Ten's hand rests on Taeyong's nape, pulling his husband all the more close. Taeyong's arms wrap.around his waist mirroring his own need to be closer. Ten swears that he can hear Johnny whistle in the background. 

Taeyong is the first to pull away with a smile, “I love you.”

“I love you so much.” 

The pair turns to their guests. “Let's go have a party!” 

 

“I'd like to start a toast.” Johnny rises from his seat, Taeyong immediately sinks into his seat. “When Taeyong first said that he was seeing a bottle boy, I thought that it was bound to be a disaster. If you guys know Taeyong in any capacity, you know that he tends to overthink things down to the way that he organizes his pens on his desk. But when he was with Ten, it allowed him to just be.”

“I personally love seeing the smile blossom on Taeyong’s face whenever Ten comes into a room. Hell, look at him right now. He has gigantic heart eyes right now.” Taeyong pulls Ten’s hand into his lap, squeezing his hand. He’s facing Johnny when Ten looks towards him but the red tinge of his ears let’s Ten know that Taeyong was absolutely caught stealing glances at his husband. “It kind of makes me want to vomit, kind of makes me want my own version of love, but that’s beside the point.” 

“I hope to one day find a love like theirs. One that is magnetic and magical. One that is understanding and patient. One that makes me feel like I’m soaring above the clouds. One that motivates me to expand my horizons. I hope that you two continue to make each other feel that way. Congrats you two.” Johnny raises his glass to the couple before downing the remaining champagne. 

“I’d like to speak on behalf of Ten’s side.” Doyoung stands next. “If you knew Ten back in his early college days, I’m sure that you would understand what I’m saying when I say that I never thought Ten would settle down. He was even more of a loose cannon than he is now. Always quick to say something and act. Always with his tongue down someone's throat. I won't say that he made a complete one-eighty when he met Taeyong, maybe more like a sixty.”

“Taeyong brings an element of calm to Ten's life that I never thought he'd be able to achieve. If you saw them apart if wouldn't seem like they'd fit as well as they do but that's the mysterious thing about love, it doesn't always need an explanation. I wish you two the utmost of luck going forward but I have a feeling that you won't need it. Also, if you hurt Ten I'll hurt you.” 

“Leave it to Doyoung to invite violence into a wedding.” Ten whispers to his husband, earning him a laugh. “Thank you for your kind words Johnny, and for whatever just left your mouth Doyoung. You two are the best best men a guy could ask for. I'd like to thank you all for joining us on this day. Planning a wedding was hard but it would've been even more difficult without Taeyong by my side. My mom likes to say that she knew that I would get married to Taeyong before I did but some things you just feel to your core. Somewhere deep inside me, I knew that this day would come.” 

“I’ve said all of the mushy parts in my vows so I’ll stop now but this ceremony is the joining of two families so please drink up and have fun.” Ten clinks his glass of champagne with Taeyong’s the smile on his face was everything Ten wanted to see the rest of his life. 

“Hey guys, thank you so much for coming.” They make their rounds to tables. They went with a blended family sort of theme where the tables were a mixture of Ten's guests and Taeyong's guests. 

“Anything for you Ten!” Ten doesn’t understand how Lucas manages to be even louder than he naturally is but he guesses that that’s what happens when you have too much to drink. 

“Who let you anywhere near the open bar?” The first time Lucas got drunk, he shot off his powers at everyone and everything. He isn’t like that anymore but he’s certainly too loud for comfort.

“An open bar must be used to its full capacity! If it wasn’t an open bar, I’d buy Renjun a drink.” It was amazing that Lucas didn’t go around proclaiming that he was a superhero when he had severe word vomit both sober and drunk. “You never told me you had such cute friends, Taeyong. I feel deceived.”

“Huh?” Renjun blinks from across the table. Definitely Lucas’ type. Small and seemingly docile. But Ten has seen Renjun take down a man twice his size, so Lucas stands no chance. 

“It’s honestly rude to be that cute.” Lucas leans over onto Mark’s shoulder in despair.

“Okay, time to shut up Lucas.”

"Well if we're all being truthful here, I think Mark's pretty cute too." Mark's face turns a bright red at Jaemin's words. 

"I uh," He begins to stutter. "I don't even know what to say to that." 

"I can't believe you guys are using our wedding as a playground to get dates."

"Young love, right." 

"Well if you want any advice Mark. Avoid Jaemin's eyes, they're like big brown vortexes that you can't escape from once you're trapped in it." 

"Hey!" 

 

 

They’re lounging on the couch watching some trashy television show that Ten proclaims is his guilty pleasure. Taeyong’s head rests in the crook of Ten’s neck, his arms wrapped loosely around Ten’s torso. Their first few months of marriage have been absolute bliss. Doyoung called it the super honeymoon phase, but Ten just calls him bitter. 

“Isn’t Seungho hot?” Ten tilts his head up slightly to question his husband. “Like I know he’s been a dick to everyone in the house or whatever but that face! That body. Absolutely delicious.” 

Taeyong chuckles, “I didn’t know that that was your type.” 

“I’m very superficial. Have you seen your face?” Taeyong plants a kiss at Ten’s temple. 

“Breaking news, incoming message from Hail Storm!” 

“Fuck.” Ten groans. “Why is this fucking always interrupting my primetime television?!”

“Hello, citizens of this lovely city.” Hail Storm greets with a crooked smile. “I’m sure that you all have been wondering where I have been.” No one had seen nor heard from the masked assailant since their last encounter months ago. Although his accomplices are carrying out his work, the poster child for their operation was nowhere to be seen. “This announcement is more of a goodbye. I am announcing my retirement from fieldwork. My priorities have shifted over the last few months and I can no longer be the face of this movement.”

“What?” Ten’s jaw falls open. 

“Do not fret, my associates will continue my fight and I will still be in the background. For now, this has been Hail Storm. Signing off.” 

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Ten leaps off of the couch, grabbing his phone off of the coffee table and scurries to the bathroom. He hurriedly dials Doyoung’s number, the second the dial tone lifts he spits out, “Did you see that?” 

“I think the entire country has.” 

“What does this mean?” 

“That your job will be slightly easier? I don’t know Ten.” A moment of silence passes before a sigh follows. “I’ll call a meeting for tomorrow, and we’ll talk then okay? Go cuddle up against Taeyong because that’s probably what you were doing. Have a good night.”

“I know that I should’ve told them earlier but can you just tell Haechan and Jaemin that I’ll talk to them in the morning?” Taeyong clicks off the phone when he sees Ten approaching. 

“Was that Johnny?” Ten asks, fitting back into Taeyong’s arms. 

“When is it not?”

“Everything okay with Haechan and Jaemin?”

“Yeah, you know how they can get?”

“Those boys really look up to you.”

“Mhm.” Taeyong hums. 

“You see I don’t relate. The only time I ever really look up to you is when I’m going down on you.”

Ten screeches as Taeyong employs a tickle attack on the younger man. “Don’t associate those nasty things with my sons.” Ten crawls to the other side of the couch to escape Taeyong’s embrace. 

“Surprise attacks hold no merit in a real battle. Meet me outside at three o’clock.”

“Yes, I will fight you with all of the hugs and kisses in the world.”

 

 

Doyoung clears his throat, starting the meeting. “We are here to discuss the fantastic news that the ever so lovely Hail Storm dropped on the world last night. Does anyone have anything to say?” 

“Well, I for one think the dude is conceited. Who takes over public broadcasting to announce their retirement?” Lucas had been ranting about it all morning in between bites of pastries that Ten had picked up on his way here. It was as is every bite fueled another argument, and suddenly Ten hated that he decided to be nice this morning. 

“I don’t care. One less idiot running around harming people in the name of protecting them.” Yuta says. 

“Does this mean that I'll get to go out in the field now?” Jisung perks up. Jisung was more than qualified to do little jobs in the field, maybe more so than Lucas. But his age made all of the members weary to let him out. 

“Absolutely not.” Taeil bursts Jisung’s happy bubble. “This could be a trick.” 

“Not everything is a trick, Taeil.” Ten leans back in his chair. 

“Then what do you propose this is?” The cogs in Taeil’s brain were always moving faster than they needed to be. Everything always seemed like a scheme to him even when the intent was obvious. 

“The truth? I didn’t tell you this the last time that I had a mission that he was on but he said goodbye to me.” 

“He said goodbye?” Doyoung repeats, Ten nods to affirm the statement. 

“What the fuck does he think you guys are? Friends?”

“Lucas! Language!” Taeil scolds. 

“What?” Lucas whines, “Jisung isn’t twelve.” 

“I don’t know. I have a little affection for the guy.” In a way, they started the fight together although on opposite sides of the fight. 

“Affection?!” 

“Chill, I didn’t say I wanted to suck his dick.” 

“Ten!” 

“Seriously, I’ve heard worse Taeil.” Jisung urges, seemingly unphased by all of the things being said in front of him. 

“I’m just saying it’s sad to see him go. Maybe I should retire too.” 

‘Don’t you dare even suggest that.” 

“What? How long did you expect me to do this? I’m married now remember? I can’t do this forever.” The statement seems like a revelation to the other boys, their jaws falling open. 

“What?”  

“Lucas has been in the field for a while. Jisung will be soon. We can pass this onto our kids and stuff.”

“Dude, in case you haven’t realized, you’re gay as fuck.” 

“So we’re just supposed to give up when we get married? Is that it?” Of course, something like that would come from someone like Doyoung. When was the last time he was even in a relationship? He was too busy being bitter and running this operation. 

Ten glares at Doyoung. “Giving up? That’s what you think it is? I’m sorry that I don’t want to lie to my husband every day for the rest of our lives!”   

“Hey guys, you don’t need to fight. We’re on the same side.” Mark tries to keep the situation from escalating. 

“No one told you to lie, Ten! I was in favor of you telling him when we first started remember!?” The fury was crawling up Doyoung’s neck. It's not unusual to see the pair bicker, they'd been friends too long to not arguing from time to time. But this, this shouting, they had never seen it before. “Don't go blaming me for your guilt!” 

“Fuck you Doyoung! I can't do this anymore.” 

Taeil is shaking his head, knowing that this situation would only get worse, “Wait, no no no Ten, stop that.” 

“No don't you tell me what to do. All you do is stay here never going out into the field and putting yourself in danger.” Maybe it was harsh to say to Taeil. Ten is sure that he’ll feel bad about this later. But right now, he couldn’t feel bothered to feel guilt. 

“Don't talk to Taeil like that! He's on your side Ten.” Yuta inputs. 

“On my side? How could he possibly be on my side when he barely knows half of the shit I go through, that we go through!” 

Doyoung rolls his eyes, “Pull your head out of your ass, Ten. Not everything is about you.”  

“That isn't what you said when you made me the poster child for this operation. We were nothing before my presence made a name for us.”

“Because we all decided that you had the best power for hand to hand combat at the time! Don't think that you're so great.”  When they’d first discovered their powers, they didn’t know what to do with them at first. The idea of using their powers to do good within the world didn’t arise until Lucas randomly mentioned that he wanted to be a superhero. Most of them thought that he was insane, Doyoung thought that it was genius.  

“Then why the fuck are you guys up in arms at the mere idea of me leaving?! You don’t need me right?” 

The youngest three exchange glances amongst each other. Saying something now would only make this situation much worse. Even breathing too hard would probably set the pair off even more at this point. What more could they do than just sit and watch the events before them unfold? 

“You can just fucking go then!” 

“Fine then! Fuck you. And don’t come calling me.” Ten places his hands on the table to use it as leverage to hoist himself up. 

“If you’re going to be quitting, then I guess it’s about time that we tell you the truth.” 

“Doyoung, don’t!” The other boys stand in protest, but Doyoung’s mouth, unfortunately, moves faster than their feet. 

“Your husband, the oh so perfect Lee Taeyong has been lying to you for months. We’ve been surveilling him for months since his accident. We don’t know what the fuck is up but he’s fucking sketchy. So before you go off and think you’re better off without us and can suffice with just Taeyong maybe try to think hard about what kind of fucking secrets he’s keeping from you!” 

Red flashes before Ten’s eyes. He rounds the tables, shrugs off Mark’s weak attempt at grasping his arm, and his first collides with the underside of Doyoung’s jaw. He staggers back, not used to physical assault. After all, field work wasn’t his forte. He recovers though, quickly throwing a fist to connect with Ten’s mouth. It’s a weak punch, poorly thought with not enough force behind it. But his knuckle hits Ten in a way that it splits Ten’s bottom lip.

“Don’t you fucking say shit about Taeyong!” There are arms around him, pulling him back before he has the chance to throw another punch. “Let go of me!” Ten pushes Lucas off. “Fuck all of you.” 

 

“Welcome home babe.” Taeyong greets when Ten enters their home. The savory scent of whatever he’s cooking invades the house, it smells like home. 

“Hey.” Ten kicks off his shoes, and shrugs off his jacket, letting it fall on the floor. 

“Dinner will be ready in a bit.”  Taeyong rounds the corner, to welcome him. His face falls when he sees the crusty blood running down his chin. Taeyong takes a few tentative steps closer, his hand rising to Ten’s face. The sheer closeness, causes him to wince. “What happened?!”

“Doyoung and I had a fight.” He answers, simply. He heads to the bathroom to clean himself up, Taeyong following closely behind. 

“Here sit down. Let me do it.” Ten does as he’s told, sitting down on the toilet seat as Taeyong tends to his wounds. He passes an alcohol pad over Ten’s lips and at this point, Ten almost enjoyed the stinging sensation. “What did you fight about? You guys have fought plenty of times before and you’ve never punched each other.”

“It’s no big deal.” Ten shrugs. “But let’s just say that it wasn’t like any other fight we’ve had and I don’t know if we can come back from it.”

“Did you hit him back though?” The question is funny coming from Taeyong given how serious his face his, as he applies antibacterial ointment to Ten’s lip. 

“Yeah,” Ten grins, instantly regretting it when it burns, “I got him good.”

“That’s my macho husband.” Taeyong smiles, kissing Ten’s forehead. “All done.” 

“Thanks babe.” 

“Well, I hope that you guys make up. It’s like if Johnny and I fight. The world just can’t move on.”  _ Think hard about what kind of secrets he’s keeping from you.  _ Did he really know his husband? What was Taeyong hiding behind that sweet smile of his? Doyoung couldn’t have said that just to fuck with him. He wasn’t nearly that cruel, that was Ten’s thing. “Ah, fuck our dinner!” Taeyong shrieks running out of the bathroom. 

What are you hiding Lee Taeyong? 

 

“You dyed your hair!” There was no way that Ten could’ve missed it not when Taeyong walked into the living room with a fluorescent red head of hair.

“Yeah, I needed a change.” Taeyong settles in on the couch beside him. Ten's been home all day. He took a sick day at work, he couldn't possibly show up with a busted lip and not be questioned. And without his superhero second life, that left him with nothing better to do than to vegetate on the couch for more hours than considered healthy. 

“What brought about the desire to change?” 

“I don't know. A new chapter in my life?” Taeyong says wistfully. “I've been thinking about it for a while actually but I couldn't because something this garish would've stood out too much.”

“And it won't stand out now? You're kind of a beacon for attention right now.”

“I wanted to stand out. I don't have anything to hide behind anymore, I can just be me. Loud, proud, and bright, y’know?” 

“I think that you look fantastic.” There wasn't anything on this planet that could make his husband unattractive. Save for maybe a mullet. No one could pull that off. 

“Really? Johnny laughed.”

“Johnny is an idiot and that's why I'm your husband and he's not. You need another elevated being to understand your majesty.”

“Thank god, I have you then.” He smiles before placing a quick kiss on Ten's lips. “Gonna go to the bathroom real quick.”

Taeyong's phone vibrates on the coffee table, lighting up with the newly received messaged. Now Ten had always said that trust was the most important part of any relationship. Once as doubt entered the mind it was hard to shake off. Ten trusted Taeyong with every fiber of his being, even more than himself. Something about what Doyoung said stuck with him. The phone lights up again. A small perk wouldn't hurt, right? It wasn't like he was going to search through his phone. Just a glance. 

King: Mission a success!

Joker: It's not the same without you Queen 

Knight: Seriously, no one can do it as well as you do

Jester: We miss you. Come back

King: he isn't fucking dead. He's still here. 

“Did you eat dinner already?” Taeyong emerges from the hall. 

“Uh yeah.” He prays that Taeyong didn't see him scramble back to his position. “You got a couple of messages while you were in the bathroom.”

“Who would've thought I'd be this popular after getting married?”  Taeyong settles back on the couch, picking up his phone on the way down. His face remained unchanged, swiping the notifications off of his screen, not even bothering to unlock his phone. 

Who are they Lee Taeyong? Who are you?

 

Okay. Maybe Ten didn't have a right to be suspicious of his husband. Not when he himself was keeping his own secrets. Well not anymore, he hadn't heard from the guys in a few days. Bruises may fade easily but emotional scars simmer. And the other guys were dead silent, always so loyal. Surely they would break soon enough, his bet was on Lucas. 

Now that he wasn't obligated to save the city, it gave him time to be retrospective. Taeyong doesn't stay out late much these days. As long as they've been together, he's known Taeyong to work incredibly long hours. Even having to get up in the middle of the night wherever his boss called. These days there isn't any of that, which is strange in it's own right. 

He never claimed to be very attentive in his personal life. Not when he had so many other things to think about. If it didn’t revolve around work, saving the city, or Taeyong he couldn’t spend too much energy to think about it. Maybe he wasn’t paying as much attention to his spouse as he originally thought.

**#lO:** What did Doyoung mean

**Hei:** Ten… 

**#lO:** You're the only person I can go to 

**Hei:** You know that Doyoung cares about you right? 

**#lO:** He has a funny way of showing that 

**Hei** : So do you. That's why you two are good friends

**Hei;** Jisung misses you. You know?

**#lO:** I'm not dead. He can always come see me. Or text me. Whatever. Just answer my question 

**Hei:** After his accident we started doing surveillance, you knew that. Nothing really happened the first few days and Doyoung told you how Taeyong wasn't on any cameras in your building? Well that prompted him to want to do surveillance long term. 

**#lO:** what?!

**Hei:** Hear me out. So we had Jisung surveillance for a bit. Training for him, beneficial to us. We set up cameras outside of your apartment, even your new one. Then we started to notice that Taeyong would be around your apartment when he was supposedly at work or that he'd leave in the middle of the night. Where? We didn't know. He'd be lost on camera. Nothing makes sense but he's hiding something. 

**#lO:** and none of you felt the need to tell me?

**Hei:** we wanted to have more concrete information before we presented it to you but we never got it. Not before you guys blew up on each other at least. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you but we meant well. Especially Doyoung. 

**#lO:** thanks. I've got to go

**Hei** : please don't overreact 

Clearly, Lucas didn't know him very well.

 

When Taeyong comes home later than his husband expects - okay Ten might have went to Taeyong's job and asked to see his husband only to find out that he wasn't even due to be in work today but that doesn't mean he's obsessed - he's ready for him, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island brewing over a cup of coffee. He actually could to for some whiskey right now, a little liquid courage but he decided that it wouldn't be the best idea. Taeyong places a kiss on Ten's temple before heading to the refrigerator. 

“I went to your job today.” He starts, and Taeyong stills. He closes the refrigerator without grabbing whatever he originally intended. “You weren't there.” 

“Yeah, there was a team lunch.” Taeyong doesn't skip a best to lie. 

“Yeah but I asked and you actually weren't scheduled for today.” Taeyong's shoulders sag, he's been caught. “I know you wouldn't cheat on me but God Tae, what are you hiding?” 

“I can explain.” Taeyong finally turns and apology is written all over his face. Anxiety bleeding through his pores. almost biting through his bottom lip in nerves. 

“By all means please do because the last few weeks have been hell trying to figure it out. And I ruined half of my friendships defending you.” 

“I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't know how to.” Taeyong closes his eyes taking a breath, before opening them again and looking at Ten in the eyes. “I'm Hail Storm.” 

“What?” Okay. Ten can honestly say that he didn't see that coming. Out of all of the possibilities that ran through Ten’s head, this certainly didn’t come up once. And he went through a lot of possibilities. Taeyong having a secret family - unlikely, Taeyong has been cheated on before and theoretically would never do that to another person. Taeyong is an organized crime kingpin - more likely, it would explain some of the injuries he came home with. Taeyong was a part of witness protection and was helping law enforcement solve a crime - most likely. 

“I know that it sounds insane but I'm Hail Storm, or well at least I was?” 

“How could you be Hail Storm?” It didn't make sense. This whole time he's been fighting the love of his life. The injuries he'd always come home with were because of Ten himself or whatever other terrible situations he found himself in. Ten was gonna be sick.

“I know that it's hard to believe but look.” The redhead manifests a shard of ice in the palm of his hand before dissolving it. “I wanted to tell you but we had argued about it before and I was scared that you would look at me differently. I don't know.”

“Oh my god.” 

Taeyong inches closer, covering Ten’s hand with his own to calm him. “But I retired because I didn't want to see you worrying about me anymore. You have no idea how much it broke my heart to see you after I got hurt really badly. I still work with my group though but behind the scenes.” 

“Oh my god.” He repeats. 

“I'm so sorry for keeping this from you and I'm sorry for worrying you all this time and lying to you to cover my tracks.” Taeyong feels like shit, absolute shit. The whole foundation of a relationship is trust and honesty and he broke those. 

Ten shakes his head, “No, you can't be Hail Storm. This can't be happening.” 

“I know that you disagree with how I do things but I swear that it was only with my best intentions.”

“Who's the Flash reject? The King, joker, jester on your phone?” 

“Flash is Johnny. And then there's Jaehyun, Haechan, Jaemin and a couple of others.” He answers before registering Ten's words. “You call him a Flash reject? He would hate that.”

“I can't believe this.” 

“I’m sorry for lying to you Ten. Can you forgive me?” 

“You don’t understand Taeyong. I’m Silver Spirit!” Taeyong stills, his jaw falling slightly. 

“What?”  Taeyong reads Tens’ face for any sign of dishonesty but he’s met with sincere eyes. “You’re not joking? Oh my god.”

“What are the odds that the two most prolific superpowered people in our entire city are married?” 

“This isn’t funny Ten! How could we not have known? Do you have any idea how hard Jaehyun tried to find out who you are?!” 

“I’m sorry that my tech guys are better than yours.” 

“Considering how many times we've had a one up on you, they can't be that good.” 

“Oh please, the only times you guys got away with it was when we weren’t around.”

“This is why the public opinion of you guys go back and forth. You’re so up your own ass that you don’t see what people want.” 

“I’m sorry that we don’t want to use illegal means to get results.”

“Just because the police likes you more because you don’t do their job for them doesn’t mean that what you do is legal. Vigilantism is not legal.” 

“Fine.” Ten sighs. He wasn’t going to fight Taeyong on this. They didn’t see eye to eye on this and one simple argument wouldn’t change that. “When you got hurt, what happened?” 

“Someone found out who I was, stabbed me.”

“Your identity is compromised?” 

“Not anymore. We handled it.” Ten didn’t want to find out what he meant by that. He doesn’t want to believe that Taeyong could have a hand in getting rid of someone but he wouldn’t put it past him. 

“That last time we met as our alter egos, you quit because of me.” 

“I would say that I retired with you in mind.” He hums. “Would you have told me that you were Silver Spirit had I not confessed this?”

“Truthfully, I don’t think I am anymore. I quit. Or I got kicked out. Same difference. I had a fight with Doyoung.”

“What? Why?”

“I told him that I didn’t know if I wanted to do this anymore because I didn’t like lying to you. We exchanged some words. Then he told me that he’s had Lucas and Jisung surveilling you for weeks without my knowledge and that you were hiding something from me. So, I punched him on the way out.” 

“What?! Go apologize, he was only looking out for you. That’s what friends do.” 

“This is why you’re typically the more sensible one out of the two of us.”

“You had two people tailing me and I didn’t know?” 

“Lucas and Jisung are good but clearly not good enough to actually bring back useful information.” 

“Now what?”  

“How about we surprise our friends?” 

“You are truly a chaotic evil.” 

“Some may say that I'm a chaotic good.” 

“You know what I just realized? You flirted with him. Well with me but you didn't know it was me when you flirted.”

“You flirted back!”

“Still doesn’t make it okay.” 

“It’s not like I would’ve fucked him. You. whatever. Although,” Ten hums, taking Taeyong's hand in his to lead the other man around the kitchen island. Taeyong settles with his back against Ten's chest. “I have to say that the silvery white hair is really hot.” 

Taeyong laughs. “You think so?” 

“Mhm.” Ten peppers kisses along the exposed portions of Taeyong's neck. When the kisses reach Taeyong's nape Ten is met with a tuft of white hair. “You can do that on a whim?” 

“Yep. When it first happened my hair was stark white the entire time and I had to spray dye it but it didn't really work and I had to avoid you for like a week.” 

“We were so dumb for hiding it from each other. Weren't we?” 

Taeyong turns around circling his arms around Ten's neck. “Absolutely.” They bridge the distance between them to settle into a languid kiss. These were Taeyong’s favorite types of kisses. It didn’t have the laziness associated with a post-sex glow or the hunger in a heap of flying clothes. Simply just enjoying each other’s presence is what he lived for. “You know, you’re super suit made your butt look really nice.” 

“When does my ass not look good?” 

“Fair point.”

“Are we going to just keep talking about my ass or are you going to do anything about the fact that I really want you right now?”

Taeyong hums, placing another kiss on his husband’s lips. “You’ll have to catch me first then. Something you could never do as the Silver Spirit.” Taeyong leaps off Ten’s lap, scurrying off in the direction of their bedroom. 

“It’s on Hail Storm!” 

 

 

“I still can’t believe Lucas drunkenly hitting on you actually worked.” Doyoung looks upon the couple in awe. Lucas was an odd fit for the more quiet Renjun but he supposes they worked. They seemed happy so he couldn’t really complain. 

“What can I say? He can be pretty convincing when he tries.” Renjun looks up at Lucas with adoration. Which wasn’t hard considering the fact that Lucas towered over Renjun and the man was easier to love than hate.

“I find that truly hard to believe.” 

“Thanks coming tonight though. I really appreciate it.” 

“Anything for you Lucas.” His eye spots Ten entering the room from the corner of his eye. “You did not invite him. You didn’t not use Renjun’s birthday as a ploy to get me to speak to him.” They hadn’t spoken to each other since their fight and his jaw still aches a bit when he thinks about it. Doyoung was more prideful than he liked to admit. There was no way he’d bend to Ten first.

“Psh, how could you accuse me of that?? I would never. Let’s go say hi to Taeil!” Luas swiftly drags Renjun away. How sly. 

 

“I feel like we practically birthed this relationship.” Doyoung’s the only person that groans. Of course Ten would be pretentious enough to think that he brought this relationship together and not Lucas’ alcohol-fueled bout of confidence. Taeil slaps his leg under the table. 

“I’m really happy that it helped bring our two groups of friends closer together.”  

“We're all much more similar than I think you all may realize.” 

“Where are you going with this?” Johnny heckles a lot more gently than Doyoung would've. 

“Great question, asshole.” 

The lights flicker off, a scream leaves Renjun’s lips. “Everyone, stay ca-” Before Taeil can even finish his sentence, the lights come back on. Johnny and Jaehyun are already out of their seats ready to act.  

Doyoung isn't the first to notice. He thinks that maybe it was Jisung with a “what the fuck” that draws their attention back to the front of the room. They’re not in their full get up but the masks coupled with Hail Storms iconic white hair was enough for everyone to know what was going on.

“Funny story, Ten and I recently realized that we were each other's arch nemesis.” Taeyong's statement is met with complete silence and sixteen faces looking back at them devoid of any emotions on their face. Well, fifteen. Lucas was a better actor than the couple has assumed he'd be. 

Ten had told Lucas the truth about Taeyong's identity about a week ago, convinced that they needed an accomplice. Lucas took the news much better than Taeyong anticipated he would, save for the initial three minutes after where Ten swore he broke Lucas.

Renjun is putting on a good show too, his mouth agape. He’d found out shortly after Lucas did. His boyfriend insisting that Renjun needed to know in order to carry out their grand reveal. It forced the pair into a conversation about themselves. 

Doyoung turns to Lucas with a glare in his eyes that Lucas has never seen pointed in his direction before. It has him snuggling into Renjun’s side for protection. “You! You knew! This is why you had this party.” He turns to Renjun, “Did you know too?” Renjun nods. 

“Do you mind if I steal him away?” Ten approaches the table nodding over at Doyoung. Ten expects to be met with a little resistance but Doyoung follows him without so much a word. They go out onto the balcony the brisk air hitting Ten’s skin forming goosebumps. 

“God, I feel fucking stupid.” Doyoung releases an empty chuckle.  

“They fooled me too, you know? Don’t feel too bad.”  

“But it’s my thing you know? Finding people. But I couldn’t ever even do that and they were right under our noses. If I can’t even do that what makes me think that we can save the city?” Doyoung runs his hands down his face. 

“I’m sorry for snapping at you. You were just looking out for me.” 

“I’m sorry for making you feel like you couldn’t leave. We aren’t going to be able to do this forever you know.” 

“I guess we’re even then in terms of being assholes huh?” 

Doyoung laughs, “Yeah, at least one thing remains consistent throughout our friendship.”  

"Yeah." 

"Who would've thought that demure Taeyong would be Hail Storm huh?" 

"Definitely not me and I'm the one in love with him!"

"Who on his team is in charge of the tech? I need to know how they do things on that side."

"I think that he said Jaehyun did that stuff."

"I need to go find him. Pink hair right?"

"Yep. Don't like go hate fuck him or anything. Or do. I don't care, I'm not your mom. Maybe help bring our groups closer together."

Doyoung goes straight towards Jaehyun the moment they go back inside. 

Taeyong slips an arm around Ten's waist. "How'd it go?" 

"Good I think. We'll be good. He's actually hunting down Jaehyun to figure out your tech."

"Sounds just like him."

"How does your team feel about the news?" 

"On one hand they're shocked and on the other they they think that our super personas had so much sexual tension that it actually makes sense."

"Now what?'

"I say that we become the hottest semi-retired super couple and let them figure it out." 

"I quite like the sound of that "

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
